Umbrants
__TOC__ Their species originally known as Metajin, The species originally known as Metajin branched into two serperate classes; Dark Jumpers and Jumpers. Set apart from their fellow species through the belief that their race was meant to rule other worlds and conquer the beings there, Orgin and History Long ago, the race Metajin broke apart into the Jumpers and the Dark Jumpers during the time known as the Break. The Jumpers belived in order, in exploring and learning about the worlds in secret. The Dark Jumpers, however, believed in their races old ways. They believed they should openly admit to all worlds who they are, and were the rightful owners to these worlds. Their race fills the Void , being the first ever to find this place. There are many, each one unique and different. Behavior The behavior of Dark Jumpers relies heavily upon how Tainted they have become. In the beginning, a Dark Jumper's personality ranges vastly from one unique individual to another, spanning from the soul of a kind healer to that of a brave and couragous warrior. In newer Dark Jumpers the Taint's effect is lessened, allowing the Metajin's original soul and personaliy to come through. However, all Dark Jumpers live their lives under the influence of the Taint. As years pass and the Taint takes it hold, insanity and dark intention begin to lead their every thought and action. Slowly the soul becomes corrupted and the spirit turns to evil with no sign of the original's ways. Abilities *Jumping *Magic The Taint The Void has a very unique effect on Jumpers who remain there for long periods of time. If one is to remain there for too many years, minimum being five, they begin to become 'Tainted' with the foul magic that dwells within the air and the very bones of the world. At the smallest stage of becoming Tainted, a Jumpers eyes will become crimson in some way (there are several variations). While Tainted, they begin thinking in a new, different way. The Dark Jumpers say it is the Voids way of 'opening your mind', so you are able to see things you could not before. A person who is Tainted generally becomes deeper, smarter, and in some views they become 'evil'. Not only do their eyes, and their minds change but as the years progress they will find that their physical body will as well. Demonic traits become apparent, including horns, claws, fangs, strange markings, tails, pointed ears, etc. In some of the oldest and more extreme cases, others might mistake the heavily Tainted Jumpers for actual monsters. Those Tainted also find themselves prone to using darker, black magic and sensitive to light. Notes *The term 'Metajin' is used when referring to a Jumper or Dark Jumpers species or race, opposed to when they are speaking of classes (which is when the two split terms are then used). *Dark Jumpers are not able have children with other species. Though able to have 'pleasurable experience' a Metajin's genes are unique, and won't match with other species. Therefor, it is impossible to have offspring with offworld beings.